Películas y persecuciones nocturnas
by CriXar
Summary: Las pelis de miedo nos aterran a todos, y hasta un pequeño ruido nos aterra al terminar de verla. Entonces, ¿qué pasa si luego de ver una de los filmes más aterradores del mundo uno de tus amigos desparece en solo segundos?


-¡Todo listo!- exclamó la pelirroja al terminar de colocar algunos cojines en las sillones.

-¡Pronto tiene las cavernitas!- anunció el topoide entrando en la sala, seguido de los demás.

-¿Conseguiste las películas?- preguntó Eli.

-Sip.- respondió ella mostrando las cajas con los dvd's. Una era de comedia, otra de acción, otra de peleas y la última era de...

-¿Terror?- dijo el troll.- ¿Para qué trajiste una de terror? Les dará pesadillas.

-Bueno, el sujeto de la tienda me la recomendó. Dijo que era en verdad asombrosa.

-Pues yo quiero verla.- comentó Eli tomando la caja.

-Ñeh, ya que. Yo igual.- apoyó Kord.

-A Pronto no le alienta mucho la sombra de la portada.

-Oh, vamos. No seas cobarde, Pronto.- rió el Shane colocándola. El grupo se puso cómodo y el filme empezó.

El inicio no se describiría muy espeluznante. Era más bien algo confuso. El topoide aseguraba que no estaba para nada asustado, Eli lograba hacerse el valiente y a Kord le daba igual, pero no dejaba de repetir que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que los gritos comenzaran.

-Oigan, ¿acaso esa puerta se movió sola?- preguntó Trixie cuando la iluminación de las escena comenzaba a tornarse algo fúnebre.

-No, es tu imaginación.- contestó el muchacho tomando una de las almohadas entre sus brazos.

-Esto no se ve bien.- murmuró el rastreador abrazándose al plato de cavernitas. De repente, una oscura criatura salió de golpe en la pantalla, asustando a la mayoría de los presentes. Pronto gritó espantado, lanzando los bocadillos por los aires antes de correr a ocultarse detrás del troll. Los dos adolescentes lo siguieron.

-¿Y eso de dónde salió?- preguntó Eli tembloroso.

-No lo sé.- dijo Trixie cubriendo sus ojos.

-¿Cómo es que tú no estás asustado?- preguntó el joven al troll.

-Amigo, estas películas de terror son muy repetitivas. Casi podrías narrarles lo que sucederá.

Al terminar el "matiné casero", la Banda estaba inmóvil. A excepción de un dormido troll, todos estaban completamente aterrados. Ninguno de ellos se atrevía a poner ni un pie fuera del sofá para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Hey, ¿alguien va a levantarse a encender las luces?- preguntó el Shane. Nadie se ofreció. De pronto una luz se encendió de golpe. Era la babosa infierno, que pretendía ayudarles a ver en la oscuridad.- ¡Burpy!- exclamó su lanzador.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con Kord?- preguntó Trixie volteando a ver al enorme troll imposible de mover.

-Déjenlo que duerma aquí.- dijo el líder.- Nosotros también deberíamos ir a dormir.

Sin dejar de temblar, los tres se bajaron lentamente de sus asientos. Ni siquiera con Burpy en manos del Shane alumbrando el camino el hecho de alejarse se les hacía menos tenebroso. Pronto se aferró a la pierna de Eli y Trixie a su brazo mientras el grupo avanzaba silenciosamente hacia arriba.

Temerosos arrastraban sus pies hasta la escalera cuando un golpe seco tras ellos los hizo detenerse. Lentamente voltearon para ver que su enorme amigo había desparecido.

-¡Kord!- exclamó Eli.

-¿En dónde está?

-Debe haber sido secuestrado por el espíritu zombie del espectro vampiro.- sugirió Pronto.- ¡Tal como en la película!

La idea de irse a la cama había quedado en el pasado. Armados con cojines, los tarros de cavernitas y el control remoto, se dispusieron a ir en busca del troll.

Pero algo no andaba bien. Desde aquel golpe comenzaron a oirse ruidos en la sala, la parte de arriba del refugio y el garage. Todo simultáneamente, espantándolos aún más.

-Nos tienen rodeados.- chilló el topoide apegándose a sus amigos.

-Bien, parece que tenemos dos opciciones.- dijo Eli.- Separarnos y atraparlo o caminar todos juntos, en cuyo caso pareceríamos un extraño bicho de seis patas.

Aunque la última opción sonaba evidentemente incómoda, fue la que tomaron. Sin separarse los unos de los otros, andaron cual autos chocones por todo el lugar en busca del responsable de aquellos ruidos y de llevarse a Kord.

Finalmente, el miedo pudo más que ellos. Aún unidos corrieron hacia el único lugar del que no parecía provenir ningún sonido, la cocina, y se ocultaron tras la repisa de los platos con la esperanza de que amaneciera pronto.

La noche pasó lenta hasta que finalmente lograron conciliar el sueño. A la mañana siguiente despertaron completamente entumecidos, pues no cambiaron de posición ni por un segundo.

Con un poco más de confianza regresaron a donde todo había comenzado. Pero la sala estaba desierta, no había ningún rastro de Kord.

-¡Ahí están!- exclamó alguien sorpresivamente. Con los nervios de punta, el trío se volteó rápidamente, lanzando lo que llevaban con ellos hacia lo que había hablado.- ¡Auch!

-¿Kord? ¡Estás vivo!- dijo Eli alegre.

-Claro que estoy vivo.- dijo él con sarcasmo.- Tan solo quería asegurarme de que ustedes lo estuvieran luego de lo de anoche.

-¿Anoche?- preguntó Trixie.- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-¿Recuerdan que les comenté que esa película les daría pesadillas? Sí, eh, fue a mí a quien se las dió.- explicó el troll.- Soñé toda la noche con ese monstruo y, pues, parece que soy sonámbulo. Me levanté del sofá completamente dormido y comencé a dispararle babosas a la criatura que veía en mis sueños.

La ausencia del troll en el último lugar en el que lo vieron y los ruidos extraños recibieron finalmente su explicación racional con aquel comentario. Sin poder decir una palabra más, sus tres amigos cayeron rendidos por el cansancio allí mismo en el suelo.

-Eh, ¿chicos?

**_Por falta de tiempo, este año el especial de Halloween se resume a un One-Shot. :(_**

**_De todas formas, espero que le haya gustado._**


End file.
